The present disclosure relates to a new aerosol silicone product, in particular, to a high performance silicone elastomeric coating.
The silicone composition can be used for a variety of applications including paints, sealing and weatherproofing windows, doors, ducts, vents, cracks, electrical box perimeters, plumbing chases, custom gaskets, etc. Moreover, the product can be used as a general purpose adhesive, can be used above and below grade, and can be used outdoors without the need for painting over. Of course, there are still other uses and applications.
Current compositions for similar applications are non-silicone such as urethane or latex based (organics). A need exists for a silicone-based aerosol product, the benefits and advantages of which will become apparent from reading and understanding the following detailed description.
The compositions of the present disclosure are designed to expand and contract after curing without permanent deformation. In other words, the compositions are elastomeric.
Another need relates to sealing the product in the container between uses. The silicone-based composition is a moisture cure so that it is imperative to limit moisture intrusion into the valve and actuator of the aerosol spray container.